1. Technical Field
The exemplary disclosure generally relates to support mechanisms, particularly to support mechanisms used with portable electronic devices.
2. Description of Related Art
Portable electronic devices with displays, especially portable Audio/Video products are widely used. Considering consumers' requirements for multiple-angle displays, some portable electronic devices have support brackets fixed to them. The portable electronic device can stand alone on a surface, supported by the bracket. Thus, multiple viewers have a sight line to the display.
Commonly used support mechanisms include separate support mechanisms independent from the device and collapsible/deployable support mechanisms integrally mounted on the device. However, the separate support mechanism it inconvenient to transport and set up. The collapsible/deployable support mechanism provides only a single point of support for the device on a plane surface. The portable electronic device cannot be firmly and dependably supported thereby.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.